Come And Get Me!
by The Imaginative Light
Summary: Eglantine has grown in a beautiful, spirited Tyto and she is learning to branch; the first step to flight. How will Soren manage it? A oneshot of a big brother doting upon a very independent sister. Enjoy!


**_This a first for me; to write on the Legends of the Guardians. I fell in love with one particular character besides Soren and Gilfie. Also Digger, who's awesome! This oneshot will be about Eglantine ^^ and Soren's first branching flight with her, but he seems to be a tad too protective over his super independent sister._**

* * *

_It had been quite a start for our little Eglantine. Ever since she was spared and recovered from being moon blinked so violently, I sort of figured that would never be the same. Aye, I was proved wrong, gladly. Still, she hasn't yet know how to fly. Da said this morn was her first branching. I wasn't so sure if she was ready though._

"Good day to you, Soren!" piped the tiny owl, hopping up the bark of the mighty hallow, Gilfie.

Soren smiled at her and greeted her with a wing about her. Unfortunately, she saw the discomfort her friend was bearing. That, he didn't hide very well.

"You look awful Soren. What is wrong?"

"Eglantine's first branching is today." Soren answered.

"Isn't that wonderful!"

"Yes, but...I don't know if she -"

"Soren!" sang the most wonderful voice from high, rendering the nervous Tyto to gaze up. There was one who resembled him perfectly at first with wings wide and perfected. She did a troublesome landing and rolled onto her back, laughing. Soren flapped to her side as she rolled over to get up on her own.

"Eglantine! Eg! Eg, are you all right?"

She merely stood tall, matching only half his height and gazed up at him with a gleam in her bright, glowing brown eyes and she cocked at him with a disdainful sneer. "Soren, I'm fine." sounded a strong, independent warble from her throat and Soren could not believe that it was truly her talking in such a mature voice. Yet, she still had the owlet like spark within her, but she was no longer the tiny, story inspired owlet in the nest yarping up her first pellets. Soren gave a sigh and stepped back as she inched at him playfully.

"You're doing it again, Soren." she said in a sing song kind of tone, spreading her fully grown wings to scare him.

"Doing what? What? What am I doing?" he stammered, backing with wings spread defensively. Gilfie watch on with humor. "She seems pretty ready to me, Soren."

"Get on, have you?" Soren cooed at her as Eglantine closed her wings and laughed at her older brother.

"Just because you're much older than me, doesn't give you the right to dote upon my every whim."

"Eg, it's not like that -"

"And didn't Da say that _you_ were going to branch with me today?" she truly enjoyed taunting him.

"I - I -"

"Ma _highly esteems _you. Da _truly admires_ your talent in flight." she taunted, playfully. Even though, she was fully grown, she was still his little sister who got on his gizzard every once in a while.

"All right, Eg, just leave it be!" Soren glared at her and she just smiled at the fact that she won again.

Just as it was predicted by Kludd, she had grown into a beautiful, spirited Tyto; strong, wild and, without a doubt, she had a knack for trouble. But living at the Ga'hoole Tree, she never thought of doing anything rash. She looked very identical to Soren only her face was much brighter and her eyes were darker than his yet larger than his and they shined like the stars. Her feathers were smoothed and full grown and her primaries were perfectly sleek and sharp. Lastly, upon her breast were two lonely specks of brown and snow white feathers had replaced her down. No longer was she an owlet. All she needed was to soar.

Seeing that she hurt her brother's feelings, she gave him a playful nudge and gave him a sweet peck to his cheek.

"I'm joking!" she said as she went to climb along the thick branch, just like he did when he was branching.

"Eglantine! Where are you going?" he panicked, but she was confident.

"I'm branching. Would you calm down?"

Gilfie shook her small head and flew away to leave the brother and the sister to have some time alone. "Eg!_Oh!_ Wait!" Soren fretted as he tried to catch up to her fast. She only laughed.

"You look so foolish, Soren!" she laughed.

"Well, someone has to keep an eye on you, owlet."

"_Ah_. Not anymore." Eglantine stood up proud and stretched her long wings. "Why don't you race me?" she challenged.

"Eglantine." Soren whined. "You don't even know how to branch yet."

"Who said I didn't know how to branch?" she quirked an eye at him and then she pushed off the thick branch, much to Soren's dismay.

Soren could only watch his sister soar low to the far off branch below and saw that she had succeeded in a satisfactory perch. She looked up at him, smiling knowing that she showed him. Groaning at her beginner's luck, Soren flew down to where she was.

"Don't do that!"

She just gave him that disdainful look again.

"Or else what, you pushover?" she teased.

"You would have fallen." he reasoned.

"Me? Falling? What has gotten into you?" Eglantine held her laughter back. Suddenly, she leaped and flew to next one, challenging her brother to a chase.

"Get back here!" he called at her.

"Come and get me!" she yelled back.

To his surprise, she started flying out into the open slightly and flew up to another thin branch on the other of the limb. He followed fast.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Eg? Stop flying off!"

"Don't tell me you're still boggled by what happened last season." she told him, smartly.

Soren cleared his voice. "You're being a pain in my gizzard today, Eg."

"Haven't I always been?" she taunted.

Soren just remained silent. She flew away again. "Come and get me!"

Apparently, she was his sister and what was he to do?

* * *

**_XOXO_**


End file.
